reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Sage
Red Sage is a plant in Red Dead Redemption and a plant that can be found in Red Dead Redemption 2. It can be obtained by Plant Gathering and used in Cooking recipes. Red Sage is one of the most difficult plants to find, due to how well it blends in with the terrain. Characteristics Red Sage looks similar to grass, with the fluffy dark red flower heads surrounded by dark green leaves. It is ankle height but spreads quite far across the ground, and blends in very well with the grassy areas of Rio Bravo where it is found. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Background Purplish-red leaves, popular with women of a certain age.In-game description *4 Red Sage must be gathered to complete Survivalist Challenge Rank 3. *2 additional Red Sage must be gathered to complete Survivalist Challenge Rank 10. *3 Red Sage are needed for the Stranger side-mission "Flowers for a Lady" *10 Red Sage are needed for the Stranger side-mission "Deadalus and Son". Value *MacFarlane's Ranch: $3 *Armadillo : $3 *Thieves' Landing: $3 *Escalera: $2 *Chuparosa : $2 *Blackwater: $4 *Manzanita Post: $4 All prices are based upon the player having neutral honor. If the player has high honor, the selling price will be increased by 50% everywhere except Thieves' Landing. Low Honor decreases selling price by 50% everywhere except Thieves' Landing. ''Undead Nightmare'' *1 Red Sage or any other type of sage can be combined with 1 Violet Snowdrop to give a Phosphorus Coating to bullets fired, but only after completing the mission "A Cure for Most of What Ails You". ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Red Sage can be recognized by its long stem, red flowers and lefty base. This plant can be spotted among the grass and forests in its native habitat of Rio Bravo, New Austin. This plant will replenish your Stamina Core if consumed, or when crafted into Bitters.In-game Description. Location Red Sage is found in and around the Río Bravo area of the New Austin territory, close to Fort Mercer. The largest concentration is found to the north of Fort Mercer, near the small paths heading down to Mercer Station and Riley's Charge. Red Sage can also be found in smaller numbers near Benedict Point, in the west side of Rio Bravo. Tips *To help find Red Sage when it's required, try buying a Survivalist Map from a General Store. This will make it much easier to find them, considering how much they blend in with the terrain. Trivia RDR *The description "Popular with women of a certain age" is a sardonic reference to one of the herb's real-life uses; as a treatment for symptoms of the menopause. *The genus name 'Salvia' is derived from the Latin 'Salvare', to be saved, an ancient reference to Sage's curative abilities. From at least as far back as the Middle Ages, Sage has been documented as a 'cure-all' with references to longevity in folk medicine. RDR2 * Red Sage can only be picked after the epilogue since its only located in New Austin. Gallery File:Rdr_red_sage.jpg|John picking Red Sage in Red Dead Redemption Trophies/Achievements Gathering plants and flowers contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- References Navigation fr:Sauge rouge (RDR 2) Category:Redemption Items Category:Sages Category:Plants in Redemption Category:Plants in Redemption 2